


Soundtrack of my Summer

by huehue03



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Korean! Keith, M/M, cuban! lance, family-centered story, just getting rid of writer's block ahaha, keith with lance's family!, out for the summer!, suggest more?, summer trips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huehue03/pseuds/huehue03
Summary: Keith always had something to do every summer. But when he experiences his first summer break without his parents, Lance had offered him to come with him to Cuba to be distracted from his problems. It was such a waste just to stay at home, after all.





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> No proofreads and beta-ing. Sorry for any mistakes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance invites Keith to Cuba!
> 
> Note: bold characters means Spanish language is used!

Keith lost.

In a game of laser tag. In a game that he was _best_ at.

Lance stared at Keith who silently ate his strawberry-flavored ice cream at an ice cream parlor near the arcade. He observed Keith, and went back to the previous matches they had. Lance never failed to try and cheat with Keith Kogane in which, he always lose and the mullet always win. He was natural at that, but at the moment, he lost. Lance was trying to remember all of his moves awhile ago, and he _did_ have a plan on his sleeve. But before he could ever execute his plans, Lance had won _fair and square_.

Unusually, Keith had praised Lance. At first, he was smug about his win and made Keith treat him an ice cream but in the end, he couldn’t help but be worried. At most, he always tried his very best to win against him, but his victory today wasn’t satisfying as he thought it would be. He watched Keith sit on his seat again while he already had his third serving of strawberry ice cream. He never even knew he liked _strawberries!_

“Hey Keith,” He called out in a steady voice as he frowned, “You alright?”

Keith looked at him with a raised brow, his spoon pointing at Lance and his mouth filled with the ice cream. “Ye know, jusht becaush you won doeshnt mean I’m not okay.”

Lance felt his cheeks burn as he stammered on his words. “I...uh, you got me...I guess? But it just doesn’t feels right? I...I really have this feeling that you have to tell me what’s bothering you.” He straightened his sitting position and dropped his spoon. “I don’t know, I’m sure that wasn’t everything you’ve got earlier...and you don’t eat that much ice cream. You said so yourself that you don’t have a sweet tooth.”

Keith finished his dessert and forcefully dropped the spoon, making Lance wince. “Summer.”

Lance could hear, but he asked, “Come again?”

Keith looked at Lance skeptically, hesitating and then decided to trust Lance. “Remember how I told you I just moved with my grandma? First summer without parents. They got divorced last month.”

“L-Last month?” Lance croaked, then tried to avert his gaze naturally but he was too obvious that he got surprised. _How can he say that so casually!?_ He internally screamed, then finally frowned, “Uh…”

“We would travel every summer. Or hit the beach, or hike or do something productive together. I think it was really fun, and it was something I always looked forward every time summer comes. But maybe, _just maybe,_ it was all an act. And that maybe, they always had to put up a front just to make me see that our family is okay when in real, it isn’t.” Keith was fidgeting on his fingers as he looked below, Lance trying to come up with something good to say just to lighten the mood up.

But Lance couldn’t. He understands his situation, but never what he feels right now. What would Shiro do? Wait, does everyone know about his situation? Then how did they react to it? How did they comfort Keith? Lance was getting frantic as the seconds pass by. All he thought of Keith was his rival and his best bud with the others. He never thought he had such a problem that made Lance see how vulnerable can he also get.

“Lance, before you say or ask anything, you’re the only one who knows. And, don’t bother say anything that you think will comfort me. Because it won’t, and it’s none of your business.” Keith sharply cut off Lance’s train of thoughts, as Lance grimaced and looked away. _I’m so obvious!!_

“Um, sorry...did that sound so bad?” Keith’s face suddenly turned soft, and Lance shook his head silently. “I’m sorry. I mean, I’m sure you’re going to try...but I guess it won’t work? Just a heads up, man.” He sighed in disappointment, making Lance realize he must be feeling bad about it. Maybe he’s feeling horrible? Maybe he’s just troubled?

“It’s okay!” Lance assured, “You know me so well, then.” He sheepishly shrugged, cracking a nervous smile as he finished his chocolate chip flavored ice cream that seems to be melting.

Keith let out a chuckle, then watched Lance empty out his cup and then they decided to leave the parlor, walking out under the violent sun. Their hang out turned slightly awkward after Keith had confessed the problem was facing, and Lance wasn’t so sure if it was best to leave it just like that, especially that only he knows about this. Keith trusted him so well, and he makes sure to himself that he won’t mess up.

“Say, Keith.” Lance called out as they walked across the street, then sauntered in the sidewalks, walking back to their dorms. “Would you like to spend the summer with us?”

Keith’s head flung upwards to look at Lance who didn’t bother to look at him. At the shade of the large tree above them, Lance noticed Keith wasn’t responding as he sighed and let out a chuckle, “Bad idea? I know, that was terrible--”

“Lance?” He finally looked at Keith who had the saddest purple eyes that struck Lance in sheer guilt. “If you’re...if you’re doing that out of pity, then I must say that’s pretty...um...rude.”

Lance opened his mouth to protest, then chuckled painfully, “I...um, no, you won’t believe me Keith, but I...I just wanted you to have a distraction, I guess? I mean if that’s even valid as a reason? You probably have gone through so much shit right now especially with Iverson and maintaining your good grades and I’m sure  you look forward for summer because your parents are there to relax with you or have fun and all because I’m like that too? But then _that_ happened, and I’m sure if you ever need a distraction, just a distraction for you not to be sad about it, I just thought you’d like to come? But...er...of course, I’m just thinking ahead of myself and yeah, _shit_.”

Lance looked away in sheer embarrassment as he blushed furiously, explaining his part. He didn’t dare to look at Keith, but he wanted to know that it wasn’t like that. That he would never think he’s pitiful. And that all he wanted for his best pal was be back to himself. That loss earlier was not like Keith, and now Lance felt horrible for bringing that up. He doesn’t want to know which word was the right one to describe on how much of an insensitive idiot he--

“I’m coming.”

Lance blinked, “Say what now?”

“I’m going to spend the whole summer with your family.” He smirked at Lance and walked ahead of him.

“Wait, hold up dude.” Lance abruptly grabbed his arm and quickly let go when Keith had turned around to look at him. “Aren’t you going to consider your parents--ah grandma, I don’t know? You’ll be with us the whole summer. Like...3? Months?”

Keith paused and then shrugged. “Tessie might go back to California with my dad and his new wife May. Or she’ll stay? Or come, which is worst.”

“Hey, that’ll be awesome!” Lance grinned. “She can be with my **grandmother** then!”

Keith couldn’t understand the word, but he chuckled, “I’ll ask as soon as possible. Cross your fingers for me.”

“Roger that.”

Evening came, and Lance rolled across his bed as he heard his phone vibrate. He groaned, looking at the screen and saw Keith’s name.

_Fr: McMullet_

_She’s coming er...does that work for you?_

Lance couldn’t help but scream in delight. His dormmate, Hunk, raised his head from his phone. “Did you just squeal?”

Lance shushed him, “Hunk, no and don’t mind me.” He didn’t even try to look at his companion as Hunk shrugged and mind his own business. Lance himself was overly excited, and couldn’t wait for his family’s sign to get his ass home but with a companion. He couldn’t help but be pumped up at the thought that he’ll be spending the summer with his friend slash rival, Keith Kogane.

_To: McMullet_

_Hell yeah it does!!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	2. To Cuba We Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally started to move their way to Cuba!
> 
> Note: bold characters means Spanish language is used!

_Ding dong_

Keith had volunteered to get it and jogged his way towards the door. He had guessed it was Lance, who’s supposed to be here _half an hour ago_. Keith opened the door and saw him with a large luggage. “Keith!” Lance grinned, making Keith thought the sun was going to be ashamed if it sees Lance’s smile.

He nodded in a deadpan manner. “Come in, Tessie was making snacks before we leave.” He opened the door wider, giving him a look to come inside. Lance hoisted his luggage just inside the hallway before it arrives to the living room, as he smiled in awe to see how elegant Keith’s house was despite it’s size from the outside.

“Lance, here.” He took Lance’s attention as Keith walked ahead to the kitchen. Lance followed briskly, seeing Keith’s grandmother just finished taking out the freshly-baked muffins that seemed to make Lance almost drool.

“Hello, Lance!” Tessie smiled at the sight of Lance, as he grinned up at her, sitting on one vacant seat at the table. Keith sat across him as Tessie carried the muffins on their table, sitting in between them. “Are you excited?” She asked as Keith sent her a frown that said _‘you’re asking the obvious.’_

Lance nodded, “Hell yeah I am. 9 months of stu _dying_ needs a good break.” He snickered, beaming at the Koganes where Tessie heartily laughed and Keith smiled in approval. “On top of it, I haven’t seen them for years after I moved here and study at Garrison.”

They talked for a couple of minutes before chugging down their iced tea in one gulp and Tessie placing the rest of the muffins in a tupperware for a snack later when the kids need it. Soon they all flagged a long ride to a dock where their transportation all the way to Cuba will later move.

The ride was long enough to bore the boys, and Tessie just fell asleep on her leisure, not minding Lance and Keith to whatever they were up to. Luckily they find themselves arguing and agreeing in one activity to another, and they arrived at Cuba before they knew it. Hopping off the transportation, they all passed through the terminal, and the Koganes inhaled their first breath of Cuban air.

Lance couldn’t be more excited than to see his family. It has been, what, 2 years? All the Skype and the Facetime they did was not even enough to make Lance homesickness cure, and finally, the McClains have decided to plan a huge summer outing just to see Lance and the others who also left for work and university. And it made him more excited to have Keith with him.

Lance looked at the large spacious place of the terminal to look for his father who volunteered to see them and give them a ride back home. His eyes did not betray him at all, to see their familiar family truck-bus with the vibrant green color. Keith and Tessie followed behind Lance who ran up to the vehicle and Keith finally saw Lance’s father who had been just a photograph before.

“ **My son! I missed you!** ” His father literally yelled, hugging him as Lance dropped his luggage and hugged him back as well. Keith swore he could see a little bit of tears in his eyes, but he was smiling at the sight of the father-son reunion.

Lance then turned to the Koganes, “Guys, this is my **father** , Caleb. **Father, this is** Keith, **my best friend in** Garrison **and** Tessie, **his grandmother.** ” Keith tensed at the heavy Spanish, not expecting Lance to be so fluent about it. Caleb looked at them, with Keith guessing he’s in his late forties.

Caleb grinned at them, with Keith seeing the resemblance of Lance in his big smile. “Nice to meet you, Keith, my son had been telling us stories about you.” He snickered, then sending Lance a look in which Lance had denied.

“And madam, I’ve heard about you recently as well.” Caleb politely handed a hand to shake, in which Tessie smiled. “We’re assured Keith isn’t going to be in trouble with Lance with you around.”

Tessie chuckled, “I’m excited to spend time with a family of Keith’s good friend. Lance here has been very good to him, and it’s such a delight to be invited here in Cuba.” Keith sent Lance a scowl in which Lance had a smug look on his face. Keith was annoyed for his grandmother’s lies about Lance.

“Was it okay, though, for you to come all the way here from America?” Caleb thoughtfully asked.

“Yes, don’t worry about it. Lance’s offer was a good way to escape our family problems, with me being the only guardian Keith has.” Tessie smiled, shaking her head. Caleb mirrored her smile and continued to chat for awhile.

The said boy was so sure that Tessie tried to lower her voice just enough to let him hear, but Keith did and he frowned. Lance did as well as he nudged Keith and grinned to distract him. “Let’s put your things at the truck, yeah?”

Keith nodded, “Wait, let me get Tessie's things.”

Keith and Lance hoisted their things at the back of the truck, and comfortably sat across of each other. Caleb offered the front seat to Tessie who deserved it, and gladly she did. Caleb soon revved the vehicle, and hit the main road.

Keith could hear Tessie and Caleb talking adult things, and mostly were Caleb introducing Cuba to her. Keith leaned on the truck railings, watching at the landscape they pass by as the truck speeds up. It was said the trip to their province would take 3 hours from the terminal, and the sun was high up, just enough to burn them. The tarpaulin above was enough to cover them against the violent rays of the sun, and it amazed Keith how he was riding an old-fashioned truck for the very first time.

“Sooo, how's Cuba?” Lance beamed, as Keith teared his gaze from the trees that stood tall and the large plantations that spreads widely across the place.

He smiled at Lance, “It’s nice.”

Lance’s smile fell. “That’s all? You can exaggerate, Keith. I wouldn’t mind.”

Keith huffed, crossing his arms, “That’s your field of expertise, McClain.”

Lance paused, and looked away, “True…”

As a response to his defeat, Keith chuckled, “I’m sure it runs in your family though, I can’t wait to see that.” He admitted, Lance looking back at him with a big smile.

“You are smart, dude. Prepared to be amazed!” He exclaimed, as Keith could feel the excitement rubbing on him as well. “You’re going to love them, Keith!”

Keith hummed, “Say, why don’t you tell me about your family so it’ll be less awkward for me later?”

Keith could see how more than willing he was to tell him all about the McClains. His eyes glistened in enthusiasm as Keith braced for his ranting, in which, Keith himself will surely enjoy.

“Let’s start with…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! :) haha


	3. Lance's Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith meets the McClains!
> 
> Note: bold characters means Spanish language is used!

“Lance? Keith?”

At the sound of his name being called, he fluttered his eyes slowly open, realizing the weight on his right shoulder. He turned and immediately saw Lance snoring lightly that made him fluster. With Lance leaning on him, he saw Tessie snickering at the sight, “You’re so cute.”

He could feel the heat rising all the way to his face, “W-Wait--”

Keith saw Tessie walked to the front steps of the veranda, ignoring the flustered Keith. He snapped back into another realization that they have arrived at Lance’s house. It was enough for a family of 12--or 11--because the house was just not large, it was _huge_. It seemed old from the outside, something that had been handed down from generation to generation of the McClain clan.

“Lance?” He shook his seatmate lightly, hearing him groan. He moved next to Keith earlier, and he dozed off to sleep when they finished the topic. He didn’t quite remember that he fell asleep during the road trip, especially not Lance sleeping on his shoulder and Keith leaning on Lance’s head as well.

Lance groaned, sitting up straight before he stretched his arms. “Did they make a stop? Where are--” Keith smiled at him and Lance slowly turned to the house before he jumped down off the truck as he gaped at the sight. Lance saw Tessie on the veranda, talking to a woman who seemed to be in her early forties. She as well hugged Caleb for a greeting, and then finally turned her gaze outside of the main door.

“Lance, **dear, welcome home** \--” With wide eyes, Lance immediately used his long legs, making huge leaps across the lawn and ran, glomping his mother that almost overbalanced herself, luckily not falling on the floor. His mother let out a hearty laugh, hugging his son back. “ **I missed you so much!** ”

Keith followed, standing over the doorway to see Lance wiping his tears, “ **Me too! School is fine and I have many friends and I’m alright before you ask but ma, I-I missed you and 2 years is a very, very long time and I** \--” Keith was surprised. Lance always wore a face that assures everyone that he’s okay, and that he has no problems at all but it deemed Keith that no one noticed how homesick he really was, that it brought him to tears just to see his family again. He was hugging her so tight that Lance refused to let her mother see his tears.

The mother continued to chuckle and wipe his tears, “ **It was, Lance. And I’m very glad to know you’re doing so well so don’t cry anymore okay?** ” Caleb patted his shoulder, snickering as Lance smiled widely and hugged her again. Keith stole a glance at Tessie who also did the same to Keith. They exchanged smiles and admired again the sight of their reunion.

“ **Ma, I’ve brought** Keith **and his grandma,** Tessie!” Lance pointed at them respectively. “ **They’ll be with us for the whole summer.** ”

Tessie smiled, reaching out a hand to shake. “ **Hello, dear. I hope you don’t mind having us for three whole months.** ” Keith gaped at his smirking grandmother.  _She can speak Spanish!?_

She shook her head with a sincere grin, “ **Oh no, please. It’s our honor to have you with us. I have heard so much of your grandson who took care of Lance while he was away for school. He is very blessed to have Keith, I guess?** ”

“That’s not true!” Lance gasped at his mom and then to Keith who smirked at him. He instantly scoffed, crossing his arms. “You’re lucky she gives out free compliments.”

“I wouldn’t say that,” She chuckled, taking Keith and Lance’s attention. “After you rant every single time whenever we call, you never fail to mention Keith Kogane.”

“ **MAMA!!** ”

Keith smiled when she turns her attention to him, as she held his shoulders, “Nice meeting you finally, Keith dear.”

He nodded, “The same for me, ma’am.”

“Oh no, just call me Regine.” She quickly added to both Koganes. “I despise formalities so much, especially from guests and youngsters like you, Keith.” She grinned, making Keith nervously put that in mind but with a smile.

“ **Ma? Did they arrive alread--** LANCE!?!?”

You could hear the thumping of the wooden floor of a couple more, and can determine which was the youngest and the eldest among the sound of footsteps peeking at the end of the hallway before the leisure room. Keith had started to run his thoughts remembering what Lance and he talked about earlier in the car ride.

He observed the siblings running across the wooden floors just to see Lance. He smiled at the sight of all of his brothers and sisters, jumping on to him and giving him a hug, and the younger ones giving him longer hugs that was enough to make him fall on the floor. Lance was laughing, his arms wasn’t long enough to cover his smaller siblings at all. Everyone was not fitting at the hallway, and his mother ordered them all to move at the living room.

Keith found himself leaning at one wall while watching the McClain siblings talking with each other fondly, with Lance telling stories of Hunk, Shiro, and Pidge. Just then, Lance was pointing at Keith and everyone’s attention was on him, in which, he was expecting to happen but still didn’t get himself prepared for it.

“Everyone, this is Keith. He’s probably the only person I know that can pull off a mullet in this century--”

“Lance!” Keith could feel his blush creeping on his face, as he scowled at him and everyone started to laugh, giving thought of his hair. “Wait, I thought you guys can only speak Spanish?” He turned to Lance, and everyone’s face faltered.

“That’s mean, Keef!” Keith flinched at the nickname, in which Lance had slapped his sister gently for calling him names. But Lance supplied the idea as Keith dreaded the attention. “Ah yep, they all have their English classes and I’m just the best at it.” He smugly added the unnecessary information, well, at least to Keith.

“Well of course you are.” Keith sneered, “You were so good at _drama_ that you can even start a theater club in Garrison.”

“Wha--” Everyone had cackled, giggled and snickered at Lance who gasped at Keith. “I thought we were friends!”

Keith smiled _innocently_ . “But we are? Ha, I’m hurt, Lance. What are we all this time then?” He mock-gasped, hurt written all over his face and Lance can only be worried on how much of an _actor_ Keith is.

Everyone started to nag at Lance for being _mean_ and Keith could only grin at him whenever he stole a glance at him. Lance stood up, curling his hands into a fist, “I’ll fight you on this, Keith McMullet!”

“Let’s go, Lance!” Keith grinned, acting a fighting stance, and he was overconfident because the siblings were on his side. Keith could only laugh when they start throwing encouraging words at Keith and pull Lance’s jacket, frustrating him.

Successfully, one of the siblings managed to pull Lance to his seat, who felt betrayed. He pouted, lifting his baby brother to his lap as Keith leaned back on the wall. “Seriously, why are we even siblings if you only side with him?”

Keith chuckled, “Thank you.” He whispered to Lance's siblings.

Lance’s face then lit up, “Ah, Keith! Why don’t you try guessing who’s who? You’re smart enough to do that!” Keith smirked at Lance, accepting the challenge. It was quite easy now, after seeing them interact for awhile ever since they arrived.

“Hm, You’re Ulrich, because you’re the eldest?” Keith pointed at the man who sat at the arm of the sofa.

Ulrich smiled, “Or is it because I’m tall and I look old?”

Another girl chimed, “Pft, you _finally_ admitted it--ow!” She got herself a _whack_ from Ulrich, who huffed in annoyance after she winced. “You **son of a--”**

“Maiara--right? And stop, your mom will hear you.” Keith grinned, making Maiara blush in defeat as she stayed silent and then looked away. Lance shot him a relieved look, mouthing a thanks.

“What about me!” A shorter girl chimed, waving her hands to get Keith’s attention. “Who am I?” She grinned, her teeth infront was lost. She had freckles, and Keith had the urge to squeeze her.

“You’re Adora and you’re living up your name, you know.” He knelt down, leveling her height. “You’re cute.” He admitted in a flustered manner, but smiled nevertheless.

“Keith! What about us?” Two identical females sprung up as they simultaneously exclaimed. Keith had remembered well what Lance had told him. Their differences as identical twins and all.

Keith snickered, “Carin was the one who called me Keef earlier. It was horrible,” Carin pouted and he continued. “But hey, you’re brother sucked more so it’s okay?” He laughed, with Lance shooting glares. Carin agreed with a laugh.

“Caris, is quite different from her twin sister.” He commented, making her look up at him and she blushed slightly with a smile. Keith could only smile back at her.

He looked at the female who looked a lot like her brother Ulrich and mother Regine, and pointed. “You’re Zaina.”

Zaina nodded, “Well, the only one.” She shrugged with a smile.

“And lastly, Macario.” Keith pointed at the baby boy on Lance’s lap who jumped off and ran up to him, wanting Keith to carry him. “Wait, how do you carry--”

“Wait, let me help--” Lance lifted little Macario in his large hands, then instructed Keith with his arm position and transferred Macario successfully to him. Lance could see how inexperienced Keith was, and how it amazes Keith to be carrying a kid for the first time.

“Boy you’re heavy.” He breathed out. Lance laughed in response. “For a 4-year-old, yes he is.”

“Kit.” Macario said out of the sudden, and his little fists hits Keith’s face. Keith gave Lance a confused look. “Kit.”

When Macario had repeated “Kit” a lot of times now, he gaped in delight, his grin felt like ripping off his beautiful face. “Lance! I think he’s trying to say my name!” He cheered with a laugh, and little Macario giggled, “Kit!”

“Mhm, I’m Kit.” He introduced himself, as everyone just laughed at the adorable sight. Keith was enjoying himself with the baby, and found Lance staring at him. He had a blank look on his face, and Keith could his heart thump slowly, but loudly.

“Lance? Is...everything alright?”

Lance flinched, and then blushed much to his surprise. “I-I am, I...just thought you’re pretty good with kids.” He quickly said with a nervous laugh, as Keith hummed in reply while rocking Macario.

“I do have siblings but they’re half.” Keith muttered, not looking at Lance anymore. It occurred to him that he was here to distract himself from a family problem, and that he shouldn’t think much of the divorce that had happened with his parents. But he almost forgot that Tessie mentioned about him having _siblings._

“You do?” Lance was surprised, but he was more surprised. He couldn’t reply him instantly. “What do they look like? How many?” Lance thought it was a good topic at all, but Keith couldn’t honestly decipher what exactly should he be feeling right now after realizing he had siblings but from another set of parents.

“Lance...I…” He grimaced, his hold on Macario was tight. “I...honestly don’t know.”

It hit Lance, and he quickly waved his hands dismissively. “Ah, shit, I’m sorry! I forgot--argh, Keith.” He became frantic after seeing the pain on his face. Macario kind of kicked Keith, saying he wants to be down and Keith obliged, gently dropping him on the floor and off he goes to his siblings. Lance took a step near to Keith and frowned, fidgeting his fingers.

“I’m sorry, Keith.”

He timidly smiled, “I heard from my grandma, that I’ll be having siblings from my step mom and dad since my mom and dad did find their new partners--or more like, have been cheating with each other--”

“Keith, let’s not be casual about this, okay?” Lance abruptly stopped him. “I mean, we can talk about it later or if you want to. I’ll always be willing to hear you out, bud.” He smiled in assurance, patting his shoulder. Keith could only feel how good Lance truly is, and that he indeed looks forward on the summer break that Lance had invited him to.

Seeing Lance happy with his siblings, just made him realize that he was not only glad for them but was _envious_ as well. In all honestly, Keith felt horrible for having such a feeling but it wasn’t a bad feeling at all. Instead it felt like he was hoping, that despite things aren’t going well with the Kogane’s, they can be happy like any other families out there. Because the only thing he could ever wish for was a happy family, just like Lance.

“Thanks, Lance.” He smiled, reaching out his hand.

Lance clasped his hand with his, grinning. “Anytime, pal.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha helloooo!! ^^


	4. Room Assignment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is assigned to sleep in Lance's room!
> 
> Note: bold characters means Spanish language is used!

Keith had realized that the time of the day he would despise the most would be the night. And why was that?

Because he’s sleeping with Lance.

And was that a bad thing?

At least to Keith. 

“B-But, I--!” Before Keith could protest, Tessie glared at him, making him shut up on his seat. 

They just finished their very large dinner, and the twins were on the duty to wash the plates. Zaina and Ulrich were busy cleaning up the kids’ toys that spread across the living room. Maiara was on duty to tuck in Adora on her bed as it was already bedtime. At the dining room, Lance just finished clearing up the table and Keith just placed the last clean plate to its container. And then the room assignment meeting commenced among the guests and the adults (and Lance as well because he was the one who brought the guests) and here was Keith who started to panic.

“I’m sorry Keith,” Regine gave him an apologetic smiled,  _ well no, not really--  _ “But there are only 5 bedrooms. One room is ours,” Regine pointed herself and her husband Caleb. “And as well as Macario and Adora.”

“The second one is for Zaina and Maiara, and the third one is for the twins. The fourth is for my mother, Patricia who’s going to arrive tomorrow, and last is for Ulrich and Lance.” Keith gulped nervously as the female McClain explained, but Regine just smiled.  _ More like a smirk.  _

“Mama, no!” Lance finally exclaimed as Keith gasped in relief to see him oppose to the idea as well. “I mean, we’re already full? Ulrich--”

Regine stubbornly shook her head and Caleb supplied them the information, “No can do. Just so you know, Ulrich has his own family now.”

“WAIT, WAIT WAIT--WHAT!?” 

Lance looked at his parents who only sighed. He was away for two years and that already happened? Lance could feel the curiosity trying to surface. “How come no one mentioned this during the Skype?” He asked, flabbergasted. “I feel left out for some reason.”

Caleb worriedly frowned, “Lance, we’re sorry. It wasn’t a good topic to talk about whenever we Skype. But we did plan to tell you as soon as you got home.” He had assured him, and Lance nodded slowly, trying to process the idea.

“When did--”

“Lance, not now.” Regine pressed, glancing at Keith and Tessie who shook their heads. They seem to get the situation, but wanted to stay out of it. Regine muttered a small thank you to them and then gave Lance a smile as she placed her hand above his. “ **Son, let’s talk about it sometime, okay? Be sure to ask when we’re alone. I’ll always be willing to explain things for you.** ”

Keith saw Lance softened, and then forced a smile. “Okay then.”

Back to the topic at hand, Keith had finally looked up to Regine. “So...Ulrich is going home…?” Picking up where they left off, Regine nodded her head and supplied the missing information. “There are two separate beds in Lance’s room, or you can share?” Keith swore she could see a ghost of her smirk like earlier, and that she wasn’t really good at suppressing it.

“ **MAMA REGINA GARCÍA-MCCLAIN!!!** ” Lance literally screamed, with the said female tossed a deadly glare, “Lance Charles García-McClain, don’t exaggerate.”

Keith’s jaw hung for a second as Regine looked back at him and then Keith blushed, “Quiznak, no!” 

“Ulrich won’t dare to sleep with Lance on the same bed either, so you’re safe.” She chuckled. Lance and Keith exchanged slight relieved looks.

“As for Madam, you can use  **mama** ’s room.” 

Tessie cocked her head, “Patricia, right? Is it alright though?”

“Yes. We’ve talked about it, and she’s glad to have a companion finally.” Regine giggled. “Her words:  **the kids are bored of me now, this news is quite relieving.** ”

Lance gaped, “I am not getting bored of  **grandma!** ” He defensively interjected.

Caleb smiled, “Glad to know. But tell her, not us.”

“Bake her something? Like the ones you used to do with Caris?”

Lance beamed, “Will gladly do. Thanks.” He then stood up from the table, pushing himself away and started to walk out of the dining room. “I’ll clean up my room so I’ll go ahead.” He informed Keith as he nodded in response.

Regine and Caleb turned to Keith and Tessie. “Thank you so much for being with us this summer.” The wife smiled genuinely, her repetition of gratitude was making Keith forget she smirked-- _ well, I’m sure that was a smirk _ .

Tessie held her hand that rested on the table. “Dear, you have to thank Lance for it. Even considering me to let me come. Such a sweetheart.”

Keith almost scoffed just as Tessie kicked his leg under the table. Caleb spoke up, “Sweetheart, huh.” He laughed, making Keith gasp in delight. 

“You think so too?” Keith finally asked, Tessie being visible to her annoyance regarding Keith’s rudeness. He let out a scoff at Tessie, “His father says so as well!”

Regine cracked a smile, “Pft, don’t forget me.”

Tessie was the one gasping, “I can’t believe you all.”

Keith laughed, bursting out as the parents did as well. Keith then decided to be honest, trying not put his feelings in a cheesy way. “But Lance, to be honest, is a sweetheart--well, I wouldn’t really call him a sweetheart, but he’s...like...the one who motivates us to do things better. His jokes are pretty lame but we never get tired of it. He’s like, um...how do I put it…?”

“A  _ sunshine? _ ” Tessie smirked.

He blushed, “...Hunk would say that. Pidge would call him “the Motivator” which is true but ridiculous. He has to rile us up though before we get motivated. But hey, there are many things he’s good at.” Keith looked up at the parents and found them grinning. Keith could tell; they indeed cherish Lance. No words could tell how much their eyes gleam and sparkle when Keith had spoken much of Lance’s goofy antics that night. They were attentive, and enjoyed his stories of their son who is quite the best friend the nerds (AKA Pidge and the others) have. Keith was more than willing to tell them all about Lance. He was committed to tell them all the embarrassing stories Lance has, because in front of him, were the people Lance always mentioned in his stories back in the Garrison.

“Wait, he did  _ what? _ ” 

“Pft,” Keith was about to burst any second  _ again _ in laughter. “Yup, he jumped over the school stairs with  _ 20 layers of bubble wrap!”  _

“Oh my  _ god, _ then? What happened-”

“He was safe! And Hunk won the bet against Pidge because she was confident he was going to get a broken rib after that!” Regine cackle was  _ deafening _ . She was that loud, after all, and Keith was getting worried it will make Lance curious and head down and stop them with their storytelling.

Caleb was holding his stomach already, “How...Lance...what the heck…!”

“Pft, I’m sure Pidge still has a video of it. I’ll show it you.” Keith grinned, “Use it on your family reunion or something.”

“Ugh, Keith, you’re just plain mean.” Tessie groaned, facepalming. “My dear, I am so sorry for this brat.” She muttered, making Keith huff in silence.

“No,” Regine regained her composure, as she smiled while shaking her head. “It’s okay Madam. It’s very relieving to know that my son, is doing well and has good friends such as Keith himself.”

He felt his heart melt at that as he blushed slightly. He was flattered for sure, but he didn’t want to get ahead of himself. Keith just gave them a shy smile. “I’m trying. All we do is bicker and argue.”

“That’s not even bad.” Caleb pointed out. 

Keith nodded, agreeing. Because Lance wasn’t the type to do things that actually pissed off someone for real. Keith knew that all Lance wanted was to enjoy someone’s company, and that Lance just wanted his friends to be okay.

“Actually…” Keith started, finally decided to be honest. “Lance invited me because he...I told him about my parent’s divorce, and that it’s my first summer without them.”

“Keith,” Regine started.

The mentioned boy smiled, shaking his head. “No, please. At first, I thought he was saying that to mock me, but to see how nice you all are, his words are living up to what he actually said to me when he asked.” He was sheepish as he admitted, and he rubbed the back of his neck as he continued. “And I’m not even close to being sad for our situation. I’m really, really thankful to be here. It’s really a distraction, as what Lance implied. But, I really can’t tell Lance, so…” 

“Don’t worry, we’ll do it for you Keith.” Caleb assured, giving him a pat in the back. “You are special, after all, to Lance and to all of us now.”

He could only smile in response. Regine then glanced at the wall clock as she giggled. “We backstabbed Lance just enough.” The hands showed 10:47 as Keith finally let out a yawn.

“Enough is an understatement.” Tessie grumbled, while stealing a side glance at her grandson. 

“Whatever you say.” Keith shrugged, standing up from his seat as he stretched his muscles, yawning again. The female McClain could only laugh, “Good night, Keith.”

Keith retreated from the room as he left earlier than the adults. Carrying his luggage, he made his way upstairs and found a couple of doors at the hallway. There was no signs that could meant it was Lance’s room. Just then, Zaina walked out of one door in the right, making Keith jump in surprise.

“Wha--Keith? You’re not asleep?”

He shrugged, “The talk took longer than we expected.”

Zaina hummed in response as she was about to go downstairs. She noticed the ‘which is the idiot’s room?’ look on his tired face as she pointed the farthest door at the left. “The navy blue one is his room. You’re welcome.” She tapped Keith’s shoulder before passing him completely. He whispered his thanks before she finally vanished downstairs.

Slowly not to make any creaks on the wooden floor, Keith knocked on the door, but heard no response. He turned the knob open and pushed it gently, creating a small noise. He poked his head, and the room was bright just to see Lance sitting up on his bed, his back leaning on the wall and fast asleep. His room was quite larger than expected, seeing couple of cabinets on either side. There was one desk on the left side, and at the opposite side was was the windowpane, that could let them see the beautiful starry night sky with the curtains pulled. A couple of NASA posters were up at the left wall, making Keith guess that most of the left side of this room was Lance’s share. The right side was left for Ulrich, which was quite empty already, remembering he already has a family and their own house.

Keith dropped his large bag on the other bed, then walked to Lance who was sleeping in a very bad position. He shook him lightly, “Lance, why are you sitting down?” He asked, continued shaking him until Lance slowly raised his sleepy eyelids awake.

“Keith…?” 

“Yeah, lie down properly, will you?” He demanded softly, pushing him and pulled the covers for the sleepy Lance who obliged silently. Once the blankets reached his chest, he patted him and whispered. “Good night, buddy.”

Lance hummed, and then snored lightly. Keith could only smile on how peaceful he looked as he turned off the lights and called it a day as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you reading this? thank you! :)


	5. Extra #1: The Mullet in the Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance notices Keith's bed hair for the first time!
> 
> Note: bold characters means Spanish language is used!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! :) This is supposed to be the Chapter 5 but somehow I gave up so have this extra? XD The real Chapter 5 will be updated soon! ^u^

“Keithhhhh!”

“...”

“KEITH KOGANE!!”

Keith glared, the first thing he does as he wake up. He sends the look at Lance, who was grinning from ear to ear but still in his pajamas. He groaned loudly, turning his back on Lance, “What is it, you idiot?” 

He could hear Lance huffing. “Get out of there! My  **grandmother** is here!” 

Keith wanted to do otherwise, but he sat up in hesitation and frowned at Lance. He yawned for a moment and gently kicked him, “Move.”

Lance just chuckled as he stood up, transferring to his own bed. He saw Keith stand up and stretch his arms while arching his body. “You’re not a morning person.” He commented, giggling. Keith stared for a moment.  _ He giggled. _

Keith blankly replied, “I-I actually am. I guess I’m just used to wake myself without someone shaking me.” He avoided his gaze, and then scratched his cheek. 

“Pft, and--!” Lance suddenly bursted out, making Keith look at him with a confused look. “Your bed hair! I-It’s--!” 

Lance was trying so hard to laugh as he clamped his own mouth with his hand. Keith blushed slightly in embarrassment as he patted his hair in which he felt it was in a bad shape. “Is...Is it bad?”

He shook his head and snickered, standing up and walked over to Keith and patted his standing hair that made him flinch in surprise. “It’s--pft, um,  _ cute? _ Haha! Your mullet plus bed hair? What the hell?” He was  _ giggling _ , and Keith swore he was blushing deeper than earlier. His gloved hands won’t move to slap Lance’s hand away just as he stared at his lap in silence. “Lemme try pushing it down.”

_ Don’t freak out.  _

“No use,” He pouted, “I’ll get a comb.” And as fast as he could, he was jogging across the bedroom looking for a comb in the dressers and cabinets. He stayed silent, observing Lance’s large leaps with his long legs. How he was smiling while he did his searching, and how he was trying so hard to look for a comb.

_ Lance does this normally. Don’t freak out. _

“ **FINALLY!** ” He exclaimed, grinning at Keith with the small comb in his raised hand. Keith just nodded at him, and watched his jog back to his direction. In an instant, Lance was brushing his hair with the comb while cackling, mumbling about how weird (and cute, but Keith doesn’t want to agree with him) his bedhair is. His touch were gentle that Keith found this side about Lance uncharacteristic, but at the same time, he wanted to believe that it was just Lance being  _ Lance. _ His gesture is just...nothing. He was still making fun of his hair.

“ **Thank Heavens** ,  **it finally gave in!** ” He proudly pulled away with a triumphant smile, “ **Your hair is beautiful but...weird.** ” He sheepishly scratched his cheek, throwing away the comb. 

_ Was he blushing? _ “Can you tone down the Spanish? I can’t understand a thing.” He ignored the thought, and then gave him a disappointed look for not understanding. “Or translate it. You’re dissing my hair, aren’t you!?” 

Lance rolled his eyes, “You don’t understand Spanish. How can you say that?”

“Exactly!” 

“No, I am not--”

“You are!! You are using your Spanish dialect as an advantage!!” 

Keith wasn’t so sure about that, because Lance was totally blushing. He looked defensive as they bickered, and Keith is actually convinced that Lance does not use his mother tongue to make fun of Keith. But he couldn’t help but mess around with him while seeing him so defensive about it.

“I AM NOT. WHY ARE WE ARGUING ABOUT THIS WHEN IN FACT I DO NOT USE IT TO INSULT YOUR HORRIBLE MULLET HAIR?”

“SEE!! YOU ARE A WALKING CONTRADICTION, LANCE CHARLES MCCLAIN!”

Lance scowled, after hearing his whole damn name. Was that even necessary, well yes of course, Keith thought it was fun. “BECAUSE DISSING IT IN ENGLISH IS ENOUGH WITHOUT USING SPANISH--”

Keith couldn’t hold it in anymore. He charged at Lance, his steps large as he leaped across the room, pushing Lance on his bed and strangled him playfully (Keith does not have plans to kill Lance, calm down) “YOU LIL FUCK-”

Lance tried to push him away, kicking him forcefully after Keith held his shoulder and pinned him. “YOU’RE HEAVY, KEITH--AAAAAA WHAT ARE YOU DOING--HAHAHAHAHAHA--” his loud laughter continued with some curses and threw in some spanish profanities in his cries. Lance was trying to push away Keith who tickled him at his sides. Keith wasn’t so sure who told him that Lance was ticklish, but he was so eager not to stop just to continue seeing Lance struggle under him.

“YOU--YOU SHIT--HAHAHAHA--LET--GO AWAY!! AAAA HAHAHAHA--!!” Lance’s laughter was the only sound that echoed in his room, and when Keith realized he was  _ too _ loud, he stopped his fingers and was quickly kicked by Lance and fell on his butt on the floor.

“ **You son of a--** WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!” Lance wheezed, scrunching his nose at Keith while his sides felt sore. Keith just ignored him with a laugh as he stood up, dusting his shorts and the bottom part of his black shirt. 

“KEITH! LANCE!”

The duo froze; Lance gasped with a horrified expression. “HOLY SHIT,  **GRANDMOTHER!** ” 

Keith couldn’t be more scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's sappy I KNOW TTuTT i'll be posting other extras in between the story next time!! ^u^ and eyyyy thank you for reading <3 And ah guys thank you for the kudos! and for bookmarking this story!! *q* quite unexpected really;;!!


	6. Picking up Abuela

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The men picks up Patricia at the train station!
> 
> Note: bold characters means Spanish language is used!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! XD This chapter seemed rushed? and ahh, too much dialogue this time. haha klance of course!! ^_^ happy reading :')

“Lance!”

“...hng!” 

“Charles, wake up!”

“...shut up, Keith…”

“Lance Charles McClain! You have to wake up!” 

“...”

“You--” Keith growled, pulling his blanket away from the sleeping Lance and slid the window curtains to the side, the violent Cuban morning rays flashing across Lance’s face. Keith observed him squirm, then opened one angry eye just to glare up at Keith. 

“You lil shit--”

He crossed his arms, “This is what you get for sleeping in the same room as me.” Keith smirked, as Lance gave him an embarrassed look, as he turned his body away from Keith, hiding his slight blush. 

“Ugh, give me five more minutes.” 

“You’re already awake! Lance--” Keith sat down on his bed, pulling his shoulder and shook him, “WAKE UPPPPPP! LANCE CHARLES MCCLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIN!” 

“You,” Lance finally sat up, glaring at Keith as he leaned forward, “ARE RUDE!” 

But of course, Keith couldn’t say anything of Lance calling him barbaric. He found Lance’s face  _ too close,  _ his clear blue eyes was locked on his purple ones. They stared at each other like that, until Keith snapped, him looking away this time. He almost had  _ different  _ thoughts, and almost said something crude. He almost did something that would make him question about himself, and he obviously didn’t want to. Luckily, he found himself composed as he stood up and turned his back on Lance.

“Yeah, yeah. Your parents are looking for you.” Lance heard him  _ huff _ , heading for the door and left him alone. Lance swallowed his breath, then stood up and went to the bathroom with a flustered look. He was...well... _ quite pretty. _

And just outside of the door, Keith felt the heat early in the morning rushing onto his cheeks.

\--

“Hey Keith!” 

Keith jumped at the sudden calling, as he shifted on his seat at the truck. Lance climbed on board and sat beside him, peering over his phone. “You’re coming?” In surprise, he asked.

“Of course!” Lance scoffed, “It’s my precious  **grandma** !” 

Keith rolled his eyes, and then Lance gave him  a chuckle. “Well, Ulrich’s coming as well so if I stayed then I’d be with the girls the whole time.” 

“Maria wanted me to come because she knew I’d be too awkward to stay behind.” 

“Of course you are.” Lance grinned as Keith glared at him playfully, punching his shoulder. The tan male could only laugh, then the both of them saw Ulrich and Caleb just walked out of the door.

“I thought I’d be racing with you to call shot gun but,” Ulrich smirked at Lance, “ **Seems like you enjoy out here with** **_Keith_ ** **.** ” Keith looked at Lance with a  confused look, hoping to ask what was that all about, but to see Lance barking at Ulrich made him not to. Had he always been this flustered?  _ The last time I checked, no. _

“ **Shut the fuck up.** ” Lance hissed one last time as Ulrich shrugged him off and sat at the front seat. Caleb then hit the engines and drove at the open road as they made their way to the train station, finally picking up their grandmother.

Cuba is pretty hot, especially now that it’s summer. Keith observed the foreign faces along the way as he noticed the thin piece of clothing most of the people were wearing. It was quite crowded as well, not one district they passed by was silent. The country gave off a Lance feeling, and Keith somehow understood why Lance was  _ Lance. _ He grew up in a lively country such as Cuba, and he could imagine Lance talking easily to strangers, handling new conversations well with people he barely know.

“Hey Lance,” Keith suddenly tapped Lance’s shoulder, interrupting his intense scrolling on his Instagram feed. “What is that?” 

Lance looked at his shoulder and then his face lit up, completely stopping surfing his phone. “Chiviricos! Man, it’s been awhile since I had that!” Keith heard him squeal, which made Keith stifle a chuckle.

Lance elbowed him gently that took Keith’s attention. Lance grinned widely, “Let’s get some at the terminal!” 

Keith felt his cheeks redden with heat for awhile, but then nodded with a smile. “Treat me.” 

“Sure.” Was his reply, then went back looking at the street filled with Cuban things.

After that, Lance kept talking, making a conversation with Keith. And all he did was to listen him rant, Lance’s words were filled with passion. He knew Lance loved Cuba, and that he still does. Sometimes he would speak in Spanish out of the blue, maybe getting carried away,  and Keith had to interrupt him.

“ **AH then we should go to Varadero while we’re at it and then--** ”

“Lance, translation please.”

“Ah,  _ fuck. _ ” He smiled at Keith sheepishly, which Keith could only laugh in response. 

“Is that what Cuba makes you?” Keith asked.

The other male nodded, “Sure does. At first, I thought leaving for Garrison is going to be fine, and it is. But while I was in America, I couldn’t help but feel lonely and shit. I mean, America’s almost like this, many people and has street foods. But the atmosphere is different, the vibe America gives off is really awkward.” 

“What a weird thing to say.” Keith joked.

Lance scowled, “Shut up. Of course it is awkward.” 

“You? Feeling awkward?  _ Lies. _ ” Keith sardonically replied, suppressing his smiles and giggles.It was somehow true though. Lance has good communication with everyone back at Garrison, and he had good relationship with his colleagues. He was quite famous, but not the outstanding kind of famous. He was humble about it in all honesty. Though when he’s with Keith, he’d be so smug about it.

“Hey! I can be  _ shy  _ too you know!” Lance barked.

“Pft, tell me about this shy side you have.” Keith smirked, “As far as I know, you have no  _ shame _ .” 

“I beg to differ,” He scoffed, glaring at Keith that only seemed playful, “As far as I know, I did nothing shameful other than singing loudly in the corridors.” Keith could hear in his voice how confident he is with what he said, and Keith was too amused of their conversation.

“What about the yelling at the rooftop asking that Nyma out on a date?” 

“Uh, yeah, that too--”

“What about getting drunk at the year-end party last December and got drunk and twerked at the discipline’s office?”

“My god--”

“What about--”

“I don’t want to hear it!” Lance growled at the amused Keith, “Will anyone live it down with the twerking? Fucking hell, that was the worst!” Lance cringed at the thought, muffling the rest of his cries in his palms as he covered his face in  _ shame.  _

“Pidge has it--actually, she has tons of videos of you and it’s all blackmail material.” 

Lance gaped, “Even the one when I jumped off the stairs with bubblewrap?”

“Yes, and that--”

“Shut up, Keith.” He hid again, burying his face back to his hands. “I’m going to kill that gremlin.”

Keith could no longer hold it in. He bursted out in laughter as he held his stomach, his once-stifled chuckles were out loud as a laugh now. Ulrich who was at the front seat even looked at the back to see what was going on. When they decided to ignore the duo at the back, Keith was not stopping any moment with his laughing. 

Lance finally looked up at Keith and was about to groan to start yelling at him, but instead stopped and swallowed his plans of arguing. He blinked at the realization that Keith was laughing.  _ KEITH MCFUCKING MULLET KOGANE IS LAUGHING. _

“You’re...laughing?” 

“Huh, isn’t obvious you dumbass--wait what?” And now he wasn’t laughing anymore. He looked at Lance with a confused look.

Lance could feel a smile tugging on his lips, but covered his mouth, “You we’re laughing?” 

Keith’s cheeks started to get red, and Lance was the amused one this time. He was getting embarrassed, “Only because you’re being a huge goofball!” He huffed, stating his obvious reason as he looked away. 

“I know,” Lance chuckled, “I’m just...surprised.” 

“Hah, that doesn’t even make any sense.” 

“You are laughing! Of course it does! Grumpy mullet is laughing! How does that not make any sense?”

Keith glared at him, “Don’t make a big deal about it. And I’m not a fucking robot.” 

“Whatever.” He triumphantly smirked, then went back to look at the street filled with people. Keith tried to be casual about what happened, and did the same as Lance. In silence, they beside each other admiring Cuba as before they even knew it, they’ve already arrived at the train station. 

“We’re on time.” Caleb muttered in relief. 

The four men took a seat at the waiting area, and Keith saw a vendor carrying chicos- _ or was it chivicos? _ -whatever was that called, he quickly tugged Lance’s sleeve. “Lance.” 

Lance hummed, “Yeah?”

“Your promise, you said you’d treat me.” 

“I did not promise, even if we had a history of our conversation, I never promised treating you.” Lance looked at where he was looking and then his face lit up, “Oh. I did remember about treating you with Chiviricos.” 

“What do you call that again--ah, let’s go buy it, Lance!” Now he was being forceful, pulling his sleeve. 

_ What is he? A kid?  _ Lance fondly thought, then slapped his hand away, “Yeah yeah, I’ll put it on your tab and pay me back after the summer.” He stood up, then took a glance at his father and brother. 

“We’re getting snacks, want anything?” Lance had asked.

Ulrich and Caleb just shook their heads, which was their cue to leave. “Just be quick!” A follow up from his brother, then he nodded.

Keith followed behind Lance, as they made their way outside of the station, then confronting the vendor. “ **Two, please!** ” He raised his fingers to the quantity, and then the man sprinkled some sugar over the chip-like food inside a white paper cone.

Lance took it from the vendor, then handed one to Keith. As he received it, he grinned at Lance, “Thanks.” And then he took one large square-ish chip and took a bite. 

“Not bad,” he said with a small smile. “It’s sweet, like really sweet.” 

Lance nodded, “This cost me 20 dollars.”

“WHAT!” Keith choked out, coughing. Lance quickly bought a bottled water at the vendor who had a stall nearby. He opened the bottle and handed it to Keith. Keith accepted the offer and immediately chugged down the water. 

Lance was laughing, and Keith glared at him, slapping his arm in which Lance could only flinch. “What?” 

“ **You dick.** ” 

“Oh now you speak spanish?” Lance smirked. 

Keith shrugged, “I learn from the best.” He grinned. Lance was most flattered at the thought as he grinned back at him. “I’m honored.”

They made their way back inside the station as soon as they finished their food. Among the crowd of passengers and visitors, Lance and Keith walked back to the  waiting area where Caleb and Ulrich was talking to an old woman who fairly looked like Caleb. 

“ **GRANDMA!** ”  

Lance yelled in excitement, with Keith following behind him. She aged like Keith’s grandmother, but she was shorter and she had a tan skin like Lance. Her white hair is pulled into a loose bun, and the wrinkles on her face was evident. Patricia smiled wryly as they hugged, “Lance,  **my dear, it’s been two years!** ” She cackled, patting the taller boy’s back. 

Lance grinned, “ **I know. I’m a man now.** ”

“ **Lies. Let’s be realistic here.** ” 

“ **Grandma!** ” Keith saw Lance pout, as the other three McClain just laughed. Keith didn’t understand a word, as he watched the family with a content look. Patricia seemed chill rather than what he expected, thinking she was more of a strict lady, a woman with a reserved demeanor. But here she was, snickering at his grandson and threw loud comments in Spanish.

Patricia then took notice of Keith at a distance just behind Lance, and she pointed at him. “ **Is this your boyfriend?** ”

**“He is not my boyfriend!”** Lance was blushing and he seemed defensive. Keith walked near to the group as soon as Caleb signalled him to come closer. 

“This is Keith.” Lance pointed with a grin, “Keith, this is my grandmother, Patricia.” 

Patricia smiled at Keith, “What a pretty boy. You’re Asian, aren’t you?” 

Keith blinked, for the first time someone in the McClain family had pointed his nationality. “Yes, I’m half-Korean.”  He casually admitted, shaking her hand when she reached out. 

She let out a hearty laugh, “Thought so. Well  then, so much for chatting. We can continue this at home.” Patricia grinned. 

Taking that as a cue, the boys escorted Patricia to the truck and made their trip back to their home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading again!!!!!! 
> 
> AAAAH THERE ARE KUDOS AND BOOKMARKS AND HITS IM CRYING THANK YOU SOSOSOSOSOSOS MUCHHHHH <3 
> 
> I might add some art in between soon! I'll update you then! :')


	7. Shopping Task

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance are tasked to do the shopping!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAS ANYONE SEEN THE SEASON 3 TRAILER??? I CRIED LITERALLY

“Team A dash McClain is now complete!” 

Lance turned to his exclaiming mother who sat beside Patricia. While he stood, leaning against the wall beside Keith, he slid to Ulrich’s side and elbowed him.

“What did she mean about team A?”

Ulrich shrugged, not looking at his younger brother. “She’s going to explain it, I think?”

Lance did not push further, and went back to Keith’s side as the both of them attentively listened to Regine. After they picked up Patricia from the station, she met her companion for the summer, Tessie and were instantly best of friends. After a few hours of napping, Patricia suddenly demanded a meeting. Everyone was at the large living room, from baby Macario to Ulrich. This so-called meeting interrupted Keith and Lance’s documentary watching at his room. Though, the thought of having family meetings was cool for Keith, and here he was, listening to them make plans.

“So team B will be the Gonzales. In their group will be your three older cousins, then your twin grandpas and their sister.” Keith had to calculate. If 6 were going to come from the Gonzales family, then all in all they’d be 19 in number--Keith was blinking in so much surprise-- _ Ulrich has a family too and they’re coming as well so that would be... _

“What a big family you have.” Keith whispered at Lance who could only smile in agreement. Lance saw how his fingers are up because of counting, as he chuckled, pointing at his mother.

“The Gonzales’ is just my mama’s side. What more if my papa brought his side which is  _ way more  _ bigger.” Lance chuckled at the thought as Keith gaped at the thought. It came through his mind about his own clan-- _ is my family that big? _

_ If you combine two new families, yes it is. _

“Keith? You alright?” Lance had snapped his fingers once, and Keith blinked back to his senses. Keith awkwardly smiled and waved his hands. “I’m fine. Thanks.” 

“The destination is going to be secret.” Patricia grinned at the group who perked up. “We are going to hit the road for 8 whole hours. So on that note, everyone has to wake up very early, or you’ll be crisp when we arrive there.” She snickered, as the kids nodded excitedly, who clearly doesn’t take note of the ‘very early’. 

“When are we leaving?” Maiara asked, flailing her arms impatiently.

“The day after tomorrow.” Caleb replied.

“YAY!” Everyone was glad to know it was going to be that soon. Even Keith had fistbumped the air and Lance noticed that secretly, and never got to pull out his teasing. They all seemed hyped at the said trip, and they all knew they have to be more than ready. 

“Tomorrow then, will be a very hectic day for us!” Regine grinned, and then gave out tasks for team A’s preparation.

\--

“Soy sauce...uh...Lance, my translator. Where is the soy sauce?” 

Lance pointed at one shelf, just enough for Keith to reach and at the same time, Lance took a bottle of vinegar at the opposite aisle. Keith crossed out the condiments on the list with a My Little Pony pencil he borrowed from Adora. (“Return it to me okay?” “Of course.” “Pinky promise?” “*wraps his pinky on hers* Pinky promise.”)

“What’s next?” Lance peered over Keith’s shoulder and could smell the strawberries on his hair, but decided not to comment about it. “... **cooking oil?** ”

“What’s that?”

“Cooking oil.” Lance translated, pushing the cart as he walked out of the condiment aisle, then sauntered across the market to look for the oil aisle with Keith.

That was the task that was assigned to them the next day. The both of them needs to do the shopping--and it wasn’t a small list. The list was a very long one, Keith’s first time shopping for something that grand. You could see in the list that it can cater more than twenty people, and it seemed that he was going to stick with Lance the whole day because the list and country was in Spanish. 

“Wait, I think we’re not the only ones going to eat all of this meat.” Lance mumbled as he took the exact amount of lean pork that was on the list. 

“Even the chicken and the beef.” Keith replied from a distance, then the both of them dropped the large bags of meat on the shopping cart. He looked up at Lance as he was crashing out some names in the list. “Ah, this is unbelievable. I think only my father and Alejandro will can only eat this much.” He muttered fondly, chuckling to himself and then looked back at Keith. 

“You enjoying this?” Keith suddenly asked, walking beside Lance as they moved to the next aisles again, Lance handling the next item they need to get. He was humming some song, picking up some bag of seasoning. “Yeah, haha, I mean, it’s been awhile since we’ve done something big as this trip.” 

“Does your family often do these?” 

Lance nodded, “Birthdays, Christenings, Holidays, maybe like once a month? And our family is always the host, you know, the one who organizes the events or parties? Even anniversaries, people always calls us for help.” His lips stretched into a wide grin, his teeth showing. Keith fell silent, but felt some tugs inside him. 

“I’m kinda glad I asked you to come with me.” He sheepishly added, scratching his cheek. “I’ve always wanted to do these kind of things with a friend.” He looked embarrassed, but nevertheless he looked happy as well. Keith felt himself melt at such statement as he decided to muster up his courage and say something nice as well.

“I-I’m glad too! You know, for asking me...and I’m sorry for calling you rude that day.” Keith looked away, rubbing his opposite arm as they stopped on their tracks. “I really am excited for tomorrow, so it felt like my waiting for summer isn’t a waste at all after my parents finally chose to file a divorce. U-Um…” 

Keith looked up with an agitated look. “Th-Thank you.”

Lance had fell silent, feeling himself blush as well and his stomach suddenly filled with butterflies, his organ inside his chest was flipping and jumping and he felt something like a click, but he doesn’t know what it is. He continued to stare at Keith, not in his face, but just at Keith. 

“It’s nothing.” Lance finally composed himself, trying not to lose his mind with the fresh, new feelings. He grinned, elbowing Keith in which he got a laugh from him. “Besides, you deserve a change of atmosphere, like food and people. You still have to taste my mom’s pie! It was Hunk’s favorite. We gotta call the others and bring souvenirs for them.” 

“I was thinking of bringing some for my parents, because uh, even if they’re separated now, um…” 

“You still care for them?” Lance supplied as soon as Keith had a troubled look on his face, finding for the right words. Despite the fact that he was torn with his parents sudden separation, Keith couldn’t imagine himself calling his parents’ partners ‘mom’ or ‘dad’. But he thinks he couldn’t bring them back as well, so the only way was to accept it. 

_ We are a broken family. _

“Have I ever told you that Maiara is adopted?” 

Keith blinked as he looked at Lance, “What?”

Lance smiled, continued walking as they continued their search for the list of items. “Maiara is from my mother’s friend. Her father ran away from them because of financial problems, and later on her mother died in an accident. No one was willing to take in Maiara because of her attitude, but my mama loved children and Maiara was no exception.” 

Keith trotted behind him, getting the objects whenever Lance pointed at it, as he continued to listen his story. “At first, Maiara was very mean to us. She would thrash in our room, and then break Zaina’s toys. She even fights with Ulrich, one time she punched him in the face, Ulrich lost his tooth. He was lucky it wasn’t the permanent one.” Lance fondly laughed at the memory, hovering his hand over his lips. 

“Mama would tell us to give her time, saying she’ll be nice soon, and we did. But she continued to be brat, there was one time when we made a plan to defeat her. And the next day, we all fought her, Zaina pulling her hair, me holding Maiara and Ulrich punching her.” They already found half of the items in the long list, but Keith didn’t give a thought about it and continued to hear out Lance without interrupting him. “For the first time then, she cried, running to mama telling we were ‘ganging’ her up.” 

“So mama scolded us, giving us a week of punishment, especially Ulrich who punched her and gave her a big bruise on the stomach. But Maiara, she never pestered us again after what happened. She just came to us saying she was sorry one day and we all forgave her of course. After that, mama cooked us her heavenly pie and we lived happily ever after.” He closed the story with a laugh, and smiled at Keith. Keith shot him a confused look, stopping on his tracks.

“Why are you telling me this?” He asked, the words were filled with curiosity and worry. 

He shrugged, “I just felt like sharing it  to you. Maiara grew up with bullies because of that. In the end, she says it doesn’t matter if she’s adopted or not. She’s proud she’s part of the team.” Lance then looked at Keith, “Just a matter of time too, I guess, you’ll learn to appreciate your new parents too even if you don’t really see them as your ‘mom’ or ‘dad’.” 

He didn’t know what to feel with his pep talk, but Keith forced a smile, “It’s weird when you say something wise.” 

Lance blushed, feeling embarrassed for the long speech he just did and all he got was to be called  _ weird. _ “You prick,” He scowled, “This is what I get for telling you a wonderful story?” He pretended to be hurt, playfully slapping his chest with a comical cry. 

“It is wonderful,” Keith coughed for stifling his laughter that wanted to burst out of him. “So thank you again, Lance.” 

Lance flushed at the sight of smiling Keith who seemed honest for the first time-- _ well, not really, but holy crap Keith is smiling!-- _ so Lance, who was to flustered to say anything, looked away immediately and continued their shopping as he tries to focus his attention on the list of items.

“A-Anytime, pal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!! ^^ 
> 
> btw criticism is a-okay!! :') please do tell me about my errors! thanks!!


End file.
